I Stand In The Rain
by Neguru Sucashi
Summary: Music Fic:I stood in the rain waiting for a sign of clearing. The sign of the piercing sun leading me towards my safe haven. It took me awhile, but I found it again.Pairing Nejiten


**Hey everyone!!Ta-Da!!Here I am again!!!:D**

**This story is a amv that I saw on youtube and I heard the song:_Stand In the rain by Superchick _and I got an idea for another Nejiten fic!!!**

**But, I also dedicate this fanfiction to all cancer survivors and ones who are still fighting this deadly disease. Please if you have friends or family who are facing this, then please give them hope and strength cause that's the best gift to give them:)**

** If you really haven't heard this song then you really should cause it's an inspiration to everyone!!  
God Bless You:)**

**Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto!XD**

**_Tenten's Pov...._**

**_

* * *

_**

******She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down**

I ran.

I ran away from my fears hoping they will leave me. My watery caked hair flow in the wind with tears of rain washing it away. Trying to wash the sadden grim of my soul. Before,I knew it I was in front of the one safe haven I knew for a long time:**_HOME_**. I slowly walked to the front door making a sluggish path on my way there. I opened my door to my two-story home when I was about to step into my house I remembered what he said. Many icy blades stabbed many heart countless times in the past, but this time it was much worse.

_Flashback..._

_"Hey Neji, you want to practice with me today?"I all most begging him to.  
_

_"Hn. I do not."he said while looking at the training field._

_"Your not strong enough for me."_

_I was shocked. We usually practice with each other everyday and he never said anything like I was weak in fact I thought I was a challenge for him. Or at least to be a equal to him. I thought he was joking, but if there's one thing I knew it was Hyuga's never joke._

_"Oh? Then all that time I spent with you training means what?"_

_"I was just using you, Tenten. You had nothing to gain."_

_"So I was your toy?"I said feeling my body shake with a certain feeling I couldn't describe._

_"Yes, a toy I used to get even stronger."_

_"How dare you say that to me! I helped you perfect every technique you throw at me and you didn't even say thank you once! Even when I was so generous to even care about you!!"I said finally snapping at him with all of my bottled up feeling into my words. I was close to tears but I quickly stopped from coming out. I was hoping that Neji might change his mind on how weak I was by training with him and I guess it didn't work._

_"Tenten, you'll never become stronger. That is your fate."he said while walking to the training field getting into his stance and practicing.I stood there trying to absorb his words carefully afraid it might break something._

_It did._

_"You bastard! You don't have to blame your problems at me! Deal with them yourself!!"_

_"Maybe I am blaming my problems at you, but you can deal with them just fine can't you?!"he said angrily and came storming his way in front of me. He held my chin in his hand forcing me to stare in his eyes. I felt a drop a water hit the top of my head and in a matter of seconds, it was poring rain all over what I felt was warm water coming from my eyes sliding down to my chin. He noticed and pulled away from me and walked into the dense forest.  
_

_End of Flashback..._

I stood in front of my house while trailing my chain of thoughts, trying to keep them together.I found myself stepping back into the heavy heavenly tears that cried. And that I myself was crying my own tears. I tried to keep them from falling but I couldn't bottle it up anymore. When that first drop fell from my face several of similar feelings came poring down never stopping.I went down to my knee's and hugged myself trying to keep the warmth inside of me but it went away along with my tears.

******So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

I started to think of all the things we use to do together.  
I thought he was having fun.  
I was wrong.  
He was just using me.  
And I will not stand for this!!

I stood up from my weaken state and slowly looked up to the darken sky. I was the sky. I was like the heavens. Always changing and never in one state. It may be stormy one day but the next day will be better!!The sun will come out and I will overcome this feeling of hopelessness cause...it will always go away like a storm.

I watched the tears slowly lessen and the light piercing through the gray clouds beholding the heavenly light. I will become stronger! For my sake and Neji's.

******She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down**

It was poring yet again. I was training a new scroll that a recently found in a weapons shop and I was no where close to perfecting it. It's been two weeks since that argument with Neji and I haven't talked to him since and I'm not planning to.

I saw Sakura today in the market looking for tomatoes for her prodigy when she noticed me and we began to chat. She told me that somehow I've not been myself for a while and that I'm quieter. I told her I was fine and that I should go and train some more and with that I left her with a poof!

I couldn't tell anyone about the fight I got with Neji because it was my own problem and I should fix it. After some thoughts about the fight I started to repeat those words in my head. It felt like my skull explored and I started to hold my head in ache. All I ever wanted was for him to notice me, accept me, love me.

All I got in return was hurtful words. And, the only way to relief this pain is to go to Neji himself and demand recognition from him. But, my legs never listened and instead went numb and I was dumped into the cold ground panting. I was going to give up and just lay there forever just like he said "I am weak."

******So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found**

No!  
I'm not weak!!I'm not going to give up that easily!!

I stood up from the muddy ground and thought that I can do anything, beat anything, and that includes Neji!!!

I looked up at the sky and saw that the rain was not clearing. I was puzzled for a moment then shrugged it off and decided to go home. Maybe when I see him again I'll gain what I lost.

******So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

I walked home through the muddy path and I saw a figure standing in front of my house.

I ran.

When I came closer to the figure what I saw was a familiar certain prodigy soaking wet with a determined look on his face turning towards me.  
It was Neji.

I stopped at a feet away from him. Looking at him with my angered eyes trying to pierce his being, but it didn't work.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Yeah? Last I recall you said something really heart-breaking to me and I thought you didn't care."

"Tenten..."

"Shut up! How dare you say I was weak like that!! I'll never forgive you!!"

"Is there another way for you to forgive me?"

"No way in Hel-!" I was interrupted by his lips crashing into mine. I was still from shocked but slowly kissed him back while wrapping my arms around his neck and his to my waist. It was soft and gentle the way he kissed, I thought his kiss would be cold and hard but I was wrong. We broke apart and he put his warm wet forehead close to mine and he closed his eyes adsorbing the silence.

"I'm sorry."he said almost pleading for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry too, Neji."I said while hugging him in the rain.

We stood there for a moment and we headed inside my house where the rain finally stopped and the sun piercing through all the hard paths to take in the future.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it!!!XD**

**See you Soon!!**

**^^NeSu-chan^^**


End file.
